Demon Hunter
by bloodyimage
Summary: Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yu, and Leevi, their Finder, have to investigate a small rural town in Germany. Unbeknownst to the group, Akuma are not the cause of this disaster... not even the Earl is... can they solve this mystery without casualty...?
1. New Misson

D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura

This story and characters other than the (D. Gray-man cast) belong to me

DemonHunter

Chapter 1

"The beast devours the hearts of the innocent and the naive," a large, overbearing man in an odd, cream overcoat with a large hood and a white surgical mask read the file out loud in a first-class train compartment, "And collects the souls of sinners…" the man paused; he stared disbelievingly at the file papers.

"Is that all the file says? What kind of lead is that, Finder?" sneered a mysteriously handsome eighteen-year-old Japanese teenager; he sat next to the man in the overcoat. His long black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and his sharp gray eyes were locked on the Finder. He was wearing queer clothing: knee-high black boots, a black, silver, and white overcoat with a strange insignia on it, and a katana hung from a black belt. The strange symbol on his coat was that of a silver cross that belonged to the Black Order. The Black Order was an organization created to annihilate Akuma, mechanical demons made from the souls of the deceased that were called back from the afterlife by their loved ones, and their other goal I to stop the Millennium Earl, the sorcerer who creates Akuma so he can obliterate mankind.

"Ba-Kanda, stop being rude to Leevi!" snapped an adorable fifteen year-old British boy that sat across from the Japanese teenager and Finder. The kid had snow-white hair, what looked like a blood red pentacle tattoo that took up the left side of his face, and beautiful silver-blue eyes. He had on the same overcoat that the Japanese teenager wore except he wore white gloves and had a golden ball, with wings and a tail, snuggled comfortably on top of his head.

"What did you call me, Beansprout!" barked Kanda. He glared at the British boy across him.

"Hey! The name's Allen! You know, Kanda, you could try being nice to people for a change instead of being cold-hearted and rude!" yelled the British boy. His alabaster hair waved as he fumed with anger.

A gorgeous sixteen-year-old Chinese girl, with short medium length Dark hair and a dazzling set of plum eyes, hit both Allen and Kanda upside the head. They both ceased fighting and stared at her. She was wearing a dress outfit that resembled Allen and Kanda's overcoat, black socks, and a cute pair of black skimmer shoes. "Will you two, please, stop fighting and start listening to what Leevi has to say?" she demanded.

Allen shut up and stared guiltily at the train floor. He quietly said, "Yes, Lenalee."

Kanda just turned his head to the side and "tched".

Lenalee glared at Kanda until he said ok.

Once all of the commotion stopped, Leevi went back to reading the files aloud, "The beast's name is Dämon des Todes which means Demon of Death in German. People of Gatter der Hölle, Germany are frightened do to the disappearance of over fifty people and their only Church. It seems they believe Dämon des Todes is the reason behind the disappearances and Komui believes Akuma are behind this." Leevi shut the file and asked, "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Allen whined, "Are we almost there?"

Leevi chuckled, "Almost."

Allen was still up even when everyone else had fallen asleep on the squishy train seats. He stared out the window thinking about Mana, the deceased man who had adopted him.

The train shook and then there was a loud crash. Lenalee screamed, "What's going on?"

Allen yelled, "I don't know! Do you have any idea what's going on, Leevi?"

Leevi stood up and opened the compartment door, "I have no clue, either. I'm going to go see what's wrong with the conductor."

Lenalee and Allen nodded.

The train started to shake harder. Lenalee bellowed over the noise, "We shouldn't of let him go alone!"

Allen replied, "Want to go after him?" he glared at Kanda and pointed at him, "We can leave him."

There was no time to argue so Lenalee agreed.

The pair made their way out of their compartment toward the front of the train. Allen and Lenalee opened the door to the conductor's compartment. Leevi was standing over a bloody corpse. Leevi looked up at the two and said, "He's been murdered. He was shot three times: once in the head and twice in the leg."

Allen stared blankly at the conductor's lifeless body.

Lenalee ran to the lever next to the furnace. She tried to pull it. "Its stuck!" she gasped.

Allen walked towards her and grasped the lever. He heaved and with a loud, "SNAP" it broke.

Allen whispered, "We have to find another way to stop this… runaway train."

Lenalee looked up at him with fear filled eyes, "How?"

An idea struck Allen and he smile, "I'll use Crown Clown."

Lenalee grinned knowing he could stop the uncontrollable train, "Need any help?"

Allen shook his head and said, "Nah, I'm just going to pull a Spiderman move." Then he instructed Lenalee and Leevi to reassure the other passengers.

"Innocence activate!" screamed Allen as he jumped out the train's window. A silvery white, fur cape fell from his shoulders, a renaissance mask layed on the place where the golden ball had been, and his left had transformed into a giant claw. A part of his cape stretched on command and wrapped around three trees to his left and then three trees to his right. He was squished up against the train. Allen's cape started to tear as he slowed the train down.

Allen dropped onto the rails after the train stopped. He gasped for air, "Wow. That was harder than what I thought it would be."

Allen and the others met up in the train compartment. Lenalee turned to face Allen and asked, "Do you think this was caused by an Akuma?"

Allen shook his head, "I don't think so. They would of made them known if they did it and conductor didn't die by an Akuma's poison bullets so… I'd say not."

Kanda sighed, "Are we just going to walk the rest of the way to Gatter der Hölle?"

Leevi, Lenalee, and Allen all stared at Kanda in disbelief. Allen blurted out, "How can you think of that now when we just went through that?" He waved his arms around the room to emphasize what had just happened.

Kanda just shrugged.


	2. Nadja&Klara

D. Gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura

The idea of this story, Nadja, Klara, and other non-D. Gray-man characters are mine

Chapter 2

Once they had reassured the passengers on the train everything was A-Ok and that a rescue vehicle would come and get them before too long. the group waded through the snow that had fallen down in a cascade of white icicles and coating the ground in an icy blanket.

"I don't like this; it feels like we're in the tundra," Kanda grumbled angrily.

"Shut up, Kanda! You're not the only one who's freezing!" Allen gritted his teeth together and hissed at Kanda.

"Would you two, please, stop fighting!" Lenalee snapped at the both of them.

The winged golden ball wrapped its tail tightly around Allen Lenalee's outburst had startled it. "Ouch, Timcampy! You're strangling me," Allen gasped.

It felt like they had been walking for an eternity in the cold a snowy stretch of land still stretched on in front of them.

Leevi sighed, "We should have gotten there by now."

Allen paused and took a long look at hiss surroundings. "I think we are in Gatter der Hölle…"

Lenalee stared at him in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Allen said, "Look around you, this giant fats strip of land is about the size of a large town… Leevi did say that we should have been there by now, am I correct?"

Leevi nodded, "I believe so."

"I think just like the church and those fifty people, the entire town has completely vanished," Allen spoke solemnly.

Two young girls who appeared to be twins stood together out in the cold staring at the place, where the town had been, together. They both had the same long brown hair that they had pulled up in a ponytail and the small porcelain features their eyes were different and odd, one had lavender eyes while the other's was a lemon color.

"Nadja, I don't like this… _he_ took all of the townsfolk; we have to find him soon before he…" the yellow-eyed girl's words got stuck in her throat. She was terrified at the thought of what she was saying.

"**Sacrifices** them to the demon, I know, Klara," the lavender-eyed girl Nadja finished her sister's sentence.

As soon as Nadja finished her sentence, Klara whipped around and whispered, "I sense six entities coming this way," to her sister.

"What are they?" Nadja inquired.

"Five of them are humans… I think… one of them is definitely a normal human, but the other three have this strange aura about them they're probably exorcists and the other isn't human, but its harmless," Klara stated matter-of-factly, "None of them are a threat to us."

"You're wrong; Klara, we can't let them find out what we are," Nadja lectured her sister, "Have you forgotten what happened last time someone found out?"

Klara paled with an immense feeling of terror as those scarring memories came crashing back ever so real and vivid. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and she murmured, "No, sister, I haven't forgotten; I can never forget what _they_ did to us."

"We need to hurry and find what we came here for before they spot us," Nadja gestured to the group making their way towards them.

Klara nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Wait I have a better idea," Nadja caught her sister by the arm before she could continue searching, "Klara, can you give them a feeling of delirium and head them away from this place?"

"That seems kind of " Klara began.

"Klara, please, we don"t want to hurt them or have them find us out right?"

Klara slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"So then this would be the best way to detour them from their path, correct?" she persuaded.

"I guess so," Klara carefully picked out her next words, "but I'll do it on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to make sure all of the townsfolk come back in one piece."

"Fine, I can do that easily."

The group of Black Order members started to search for any clues that might help them with their investigation.

Suddenly a feeling of confusion and forgetfulness showered down upon them and they all stopped what they were doing.

"What are we doing?" Lenalee questioned, "Does anyone remember…?"

"I was kind of hoping that you did," Allen spoke up.

"I don't care about what we were doing; I just want to go home," Kanda inputted, "It's too cold here."

The three exorcists turned to Leevi and simultaneously asked, "Do you know?"

"I don't remember either," confessed a dumbfounded Leevi.

"We might as well go back then," Kanda stated.

"No, something feels wrong… we can't leave yet," Allen spoke carefully, "I have this feeling that we can't leave yet… I think we need to find something or someone."

"I have that same feeling…" Lenalee agreed.

"Where should we start looking though?" Leevi wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should backtrack and go back to the train and read over the mission files?" Lenalee suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Allen said.

Leevi nodded in agreement.

Kanda turned his head to the side and tched because he didn't get his way.


End file.
